The True Heart of Christianity
by Killer Oreo
Summary: Because someone blocked my other name...


Hypocrites  
  
By Oreo  
  
First in a series of many  
  
A/N: Just a little piece I thought would be appropriate as Roe v. Wade Day comes up. If anyone's free then, come over to my house. I'm throwing a party celebrating women's rights. What? You're pro-life? Well, here's what I have to say to you...  
  
I: The Bible is not pro-life.  
  
Abortion is the current hot button issue for Christians. To them, preventing the "slaughter" of innocent "babies" is a life-long crusade--one many are willing to kill for. The entire stance stems from this oft-quoted passage:  
  
"For Thou didst form my inward parts; Thou didst weave me in my mother's womb. I will give thanks to Thee, for Thou art fearfully wonderful (later texts were changed to read "for I am fearfully and wonderfully made"); wonderful are Thy works, and my soul knows it very well. My frame was not hidden from Thee, when I was made in secret, and skillfully wrought in the depths of the earth. Thine eyes have seen my unformed substance; and in Thy book they were all written, the days that were ordained for me, when as yet there was not one of them."  
  
Psalms 139:13-16  
  
The excerpt states that God is involved with the creation of everyone. It sends a message that all Christians are receptive to: God loves them. However, it offers no declaration of humanity for a fetus. Yes, God may have created a fetus. However, God also created mosquitoes, and those of you who swat at them are no guiltier of murder than abortionists.  
  
The Bible contradicts itself. However, one thing that the book places emphasis upon is God's tendency to kill people.  
  
"...as he was going up by the way, young lads came out from the city and mocked him and said to him, 'Go up, you baldhead; go up you baldhead!' When he looked behind him and saw them, he cursed them in the name of the Lord. Then two female bears came out of the woods and tore up forty-two lads of their number."  
  
2 Kings 2:22-24  
  
Apparently God has no problem killing forty-two boys because they made fun of a bald prophet. If the anti-abortionists want to make an argument for Psalm 139 in a literal fashion, they are in no position to take any other part of the Bible figuratively.  
  
Anti-abortion crusaders are also fond of quoting the Jeremiah passage, "Before I formed thee in the belly, I knew thee." However, they don't exactly read the rest of the pertinent information. While reading the rest of the passage, it becomes clear that God is speaking about a special event: the birth of a great prophet.  
  
"Then the word of the Lord came unto me, saying, Before I formed thee in the belly I knew thee; and before thou camest forth out of the womb I sanctified thee, and I ordained thee a prophet unto the nations. Then said I, Ah, Lord GOD! behold, I cannot speak: for I am a child. But the Lord said unto me, Say not, I am a child: for thou shalt go to all that I shall send thee, and whatsoever I command thee thou shalt speak. Be not afraid of their faces: for I am with thee to deliver thee, saith the Lord. Then the Lord put forth his hand, and touched my mouth. And the Lord said unto me, Behold, I have put my words in thy mouth. See, I have this day set thee over the nations and over the kingdoms, to root out, and to pull down, and to destroy, and to throw down, to build, and to plant."  
  
Jeremiah 1:4-10  
  
Even more shocking is Exodus:  
  
"And if men struggle and strike a woman with child so that she has a miscarriage, yet there is no further injury, he shall be fined as the woman's husband may demand of him, and he shall pay as the judges decide. But if there is any further injury, then you shall appoint as a penalty life for life, eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, burn for burn, wound for wound, bruise for bruise."  
  
Exodus 21:22-25  
  
The Bible does not regard a fetus as a human life! There are only fines if a fetus is killed. However, if there is further injury, only then are there further penalties.  
  
God does not consider a fetus a person. For example: In Leviticus, a monetary value is placed on a child-but only when they are over one month old. In Ezekiel, God turns dead ones into living soldiers-but they are only alive when they take their first breath. In Genesis, a pregnant woman is condemned to death by burning-the fact that she is carrying an "innocent" "fetus" was not taken into consideration. In Hosea, God is so mad at Samaria that they shall fall by the sword, their infants shall be dashed in pieces-and their women with child shall be ripped up. Also in Hosea God mentions that he shall even "slay the beloved fruit of their womb."  
  
Even the Koran and the Talmud get in on the "life begins at first breath act". To generalize, almost every text considered holy mentions life at first breath.  
  
The third popular anti-abortion passage is from the New Testament: "In those days, Mary arose and went with haste into the hill country, to a city of Judah, and she entered the house of Zechariah and greeted Elizabeth. And when Elizabeth heard the greeting of Mary, the babe leaped in her womb, and Elizabeth was filled with the Holy Spirit." (Luke 1:39-41) Such a passage brings confusion to the debate. A fetus kicked in the uterus. Wow-quite an accomplishment. If that shows that Jesus is the Messiah, I suppose that means we are all Messiahs, as we have all kicked in the womb.  
  
Some additional points:  
  
It is better to be aborted than to be wicked: "The wicked go astray from the womb, they err from their birth, speaking lies. They have venom like the venom of a serpent. ... Let them vanish like water that runs away, like grass let them be trodden down and wither. Let them be like the snail which dissolves into slime, like the untimely birth that never sees the sun." (Psalms 58:3- 8)  
  
No one can truly know when life begins: "As you do not know how the spirit comes to the bones in the womb of a woman with child, so you do not know the work of God who makes everything." (Ecclesiastes 11:5)  
  
  
  
Conclusion of Part I:  
  
If you are pro-life, that is your position. However, please do not wrap your misogynistic beliefs in the Bible. After all, God isn't just pro- choice-he's pro-abortion. 


End file.
